Kyle XY Hidden
by PeppyXY
Summary: Jessi leaves for ten years only to go missing and leave her daughter behind. When Nicki is sent to go live with her mom's old family; she doesn't know what to expect. The house seems so familiar and the family do too what will Nicki do.
1. Chapter 1 - Hidden Girl

_**I hid away for ten years, I took her away from him. He didn't know about her though. He still doesn't know about her. She's his daughter. She was made without him knowing. I had to take her away from him. **_

My name is Nicki. My mom disappeared two weeks ago and no one can find her. So the local police sent me to go live with my mom's previous adoptive family. I was nervous, my mom often told me that the Tragers were nice. She named me after her mum, Nicole. That's my name. I wondered if I should call her Nicole?

When the taxi from the airport came up to the house I was so nervous. My mom told me she hadn't been in touch with her family for a long time. I paid the driver and he helped me with my stuff. Then it was the deadly walk up the path towards the door.

I hoped they were good to me. I knocked on the door and took a step back. Strangely my mind seemed to recognise this place. Like I had been here before but not recently. When the door opened, I could feel a family atmosphere. The woman was stood there looking at me. She had fading blonde hair but she still stood tall and proud. Mom told me Nicole was once a therapist.

'Hello, are you Nicole Trager?'

'Yes, that's me what can I do for you?'

'I'm Nicki, you're expecting me?' I started trembling.

'Nicki? No I don't think we are.' She turned into the house,' Stephen? Were we expecting someone named Nicki?'

'No! I don't think so...'

'Sorry, we weren't expecting you...'

'Oh... Um... It's just this is where the police told me to come...'

'The police? You'd better come inside...'

I thanked her and walked slowly inside. My mind suddenly started hurting as I looked around everything seemed so familiar. But I was sure I had never been here before. The pain subsided but it was still there.

'Why don't you take a seat on the sofa? I'll go talk to my husband...'

I sat there and looked over at some pictures on the wall. I slowly rose and walked over to the hanging pictures. There was one of six people, I recognised the tall blonde as Nicole, the older man must've been her husband Stephen, then I recognised my mother. I placed a finger on the glass and stared at her. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe she was just gone. This when I heard the front open. I turned and met some pale blue eyes. My head started hurting again as I looked at him. I touched it and it was burning hot.

'Kyle? Is that you?' Nicole called from the other room.

'Yeah,' Kyle was still looking at me as he slipped his jacket off. I ignored him and turned back towards the picture,' who are you?' He asked; my head jerked at the sound of his voice.

'That's Nicki...' Said Nicole as she came back into the room. I walked away from the picture and back to the sofa,' Nicki can I offer you something to drink while we get in touch with your mum?'

I saddened,' no you won't be able to...' I leant down on my arms.

'Why? What do you mean?' Nicole came and sat down next to me. I heard Kyle move to stand in the side of the room; he was looking at the picture I had been staring at.

'My mom went missing two weeks ago. Social services and the police told me you were my closet relatives.' I looked at the TV then at the window. This place was definitely familiar to me.

'What about your dad?' Nicole placed a hand on mine. I recognised the touch.

'There was no record of him. But my mom knew who he was, she said they were soul mates. She never told me his name though.'

'I wonder why they sent you here?' Lori has definitely not had a child and she's my only daughter I've talked to in a while.'

I got up again and went back to the picture. Kyle's eyes moved with me. I pointed to the other girl in the picture apart from my mom,' Is this Lori?'

'Yes,' Kyle spoke up, he pointed at the other boy in the picture apart from him,' that's Josh,' then he pointed at my mom and he sighed,' and that's Jessi,'

'...my mom,' we spoke the last words at the same time. Then both Nicole and Kyle looked at me. My head started spinning.

'Wait... Jessi is your mom...' My head pounded again.

'Yeah... She is,' I walked over to my bag and grabbed the photos of my mom and me. One was from when I was five; the earliest she had of me and the second was when I won the science fair at the age of nine.

I showed it to the two gawking adults. I started to get warm and felt fatigue. I took off my black leather jacket and placed it over my bag. I stumbled slightly but nobody noticed. Kyle pointed to the one of me at the science fair.

'You won the science fair?'

'Yeah, don't sound so surprised. I am smarter than you. I was smarter than my mom.' I tried to smile but it didn't work. My mind was getting all jumbled and I started to feel faint. I grabbed my head again before I slowly fell on the sofa.

I heard the mumbled calls of my name before passing out completely.

**A/N This was just an idea in my head. I am still doing my other story. But I'd be happy to continue this one too! What do you think?**

**Peppy XY**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hidden Family

When I woke up, I felt a soft surface beneath me and realised I was laying on a bed. I opened my eyes and saw I was in someone's bedroom. The mind hurt again but it seemed to have been healed. I at first thought it was my mom; she always used to be able to heal me quickly. I got up after realising I was never going to sleep on this surface.

At home, I slept in a tub. Mom said I was never able to sleep in a bed and have always slept in a tub. She sometimes slept with me and I could she found it safe like I did. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I could hear voices in the other room and slowly made my way out the door.

I heard Nicole's voice, then Kyle's, then I recognised one as Stephen's, the other two, seemed to be not recognisable.

'But mom, she could be lying, she could be from Latnok...' Said a light perky female voice. Lori. The name echoed in my head. It sounded like my mom. Then that name... Latnok... What was that?

'You're right, we don't know.' Nicole said, I could hear the kindness from her voice had disappeared.

'I suggest we hand her to the police.' The other voice spoke up. It was deep and manly. Josh. The voice said again. Were they talking about me?

'But what if she is Jessi's daughter?' Kyle's caring voice pitched in, I smiled randomly before stopping myself.

'It's not possible Kyle, that girl...' I stung inside,' must be around fifteen Jessi's only been gone ten years. She would have had to had a five year old running around.' Stephen's voice said, were they all against me? I got angry, I felt electricity race through my body.

'Wait! Wait! There has to be an explanation. How can you explain the pictures?' Kyle seemed persistent.

'Photoshopped.' Suggested Josh. I got more angry. Are they saying I'm lying about my mom? I loved her!

I stepped forward so they could see me.

'Nicki!' Exclaimed Nicole.

'Are you suggesting I'm lying about my mom? I loved her! How can she say you were nice people! All you've done is doubted me.' A side lamp smashed next to me but I ignored it,' I loved my mom! What did she do that was so bad? What? Why?' I screamed and then there was a blackout. Car alarms ruined the quietened night outside. I rushed out, and down the street, tears flowed down my eyes. I didn't care where I ran. I ran through the darkness.

After a while I found myself surrounded by trees. The forest was pitch black and I struggled to see. I didn't know what was going on. Why did everyone ignore me? I reached into my pocket and dialled a number.

'Hello? Nicki is that you?' The deep voice on the other side greeted me and I felt better.

'Uncle Tom? I'm so afraid. Mom's missing, and my new family seem to hate me. Uncle Tom? Please help me!'

'Nicki calm down. Where are you? I'll come get you!'

'I don't know... I'm surrounded by trees.' I felt a pain in my leg and realised a glass shard from the shatter side lamp and impaled its self in me,' and I'm hurt!'

'I think I know where you are... I'll come get you... Wait there!' And he cut the line.

I reached for the glass and slowly pulled it out, the pain was excruciating. I searched in my pockets for something to wrap around the wound but nothing useful was there. I waited and waited, Uncle Tom would come, he always did. He wasn't really my uncle, my mom didn't have siblings. But I came accustomed to calling him that. He was always on call when we lived in Florida. He always came to help mom.

When I saw a flashing light of a torch and the crunching of leaves. I looked up. There he was stood searching for me.

'Nicki? Nicki are you here?'

'Yes! Uncle Tom! I'm over here!' I waved and he noticed me. He came running and shined the light over my wound.

'Come on we'd better get that sorted.' He picked me up and carried me slowly back into the forest. He was warm and I felt comforted. When we reached his jeep. He placed me in the back seat and tended to my wound. The pain subsided but I still felt angry and sad.

He drove me back towards his apartment. I fell asleep shortly afterwards. When I woke I was laying in the tub in his bathroom. He knew me inside and out. I climbed out and washed my face. Then I walked into the next room. I saw I was I an old worn down art studio loft. Unce Tom loved to help me with my art.

I called out and realised I was alone. I went over to the kitchen and saw a pack of sour patch kids along with a note.

Here you are thought you'd be hungry. Uncle T.

I smiled and walked over to the sofa; opening the packet and eat them. My mind went back to the previous night when I lost control. Mom said I should always keep calm. She said once when she got angry she broke some lights. I didn't know why we could use the electricity from our bodies to shortcut the lights and power sources but we did.

Uncle Tom didn't return until around one o'clock. He came in and smiled at me,' feeling better?'

'Yeah, I think the tub did some good for me.' He held out a bag for me and indicated I open it. Inside were some new clothes, and a new phone seeing as I lost my old one in the forest,' thanks Uncle Tom.'

He came and sat down next to me,' so can you tell me how you ended up in the woods? Alone? With a shard of glass stuck in your leg?'

'The family I was sent to... They kept saying things about me lying about my mom,' I looked away from him,' they said stuff like Latnok and I knew their names without even having to ask them. They said because mom was only gone for ten years that I'm not hers. What's so wrong with me?' I started to tear.

'We'll find your mom, Nicki, I promise and I'm sure she'll look after you again,' I smiled at him and he wiped my tears away,' do you want to go exploring? You loved that back on Florida.'

'Sure, I'll get changed.' I leapt up from my seat and ran to the bathroom with the bag. I changed quickly into some black skinny jeans, and a white crop top. When I was at home I'll loved to show off my empty abdomen which was bare with no belly button. Then I slipped on a leather jacket. Then I picked up the phone and placed it in my pocket. I was ready.

Uncle Tom took me to a hangout place named the Rack. He said people have been hanging out there for at least ten years. I asked him if my mom hung out here. He nodded before we entered. The place was alive with people. There were some computers to the left and a smoothie counter to the right. Next to the entrance were some magazine racks and at the back there was a conservatory.

We went up to the counter, people looked at me and then at Uncle Tom. Did we look strange? There was a blonde woman working at the counter. Her hair was tied up and she was where glasses but I swear I recognised her. Amanda. The voice told me. Uncle Tom ordered a black coffee and I ordered a cherry cola. That was my mom's drink and we shared it.

Uncle Tom guided me to the chairs in the conservatory and we sat. I drank silently while I scoped the room. This too felt familiar. I looked through the glass into the other room. It was crowded but I could see the familiar faces of the Trager family. Kyle walked up to the counter and kissed the blonde girl on the cheek. I felt angry somehow but my anger subsided.

I turned to Uncle Tom, who had been staring at his drink.

'Uncle Tom,' I pointed into the other room,' they're here!' He turned his head to look,' hide me.'

'It's alright Nicki. If they do see you, I'll handle it.'

'Well, can I have a magazine?'

'Sure! I'll go get you one!' He stood and walked out; He weaved through the crowd. But Kyle spotted him. They started mumbling and I wished I could hear what they were saying. Strangely I felt my ears open and they filtered through the noise of the cafe.

'Foss? It's a long time, no see!' They hugged each other in a manly way.

'Yeah, been busy you know?' Uncle Tom walked away from him and towards the magazines. He searched for one on science. Strangely Kyle followed him.

'What you doing here? You don't spend time out in public.'

'Just need time to relax, Kyle,' he grabbed the magazine and made his way to the conservatory. Kyle grabbed his shoulder.

'Foss? Is there something you're hiding from me?'

'No... I'm busy Kyle.' He shrugged off Kyle's hand and made his way to the conservatory.

My ears suddenly shot back to normal. He sat next to me and handed over the magazine,' what was that all about?'

He looked at me surprised,' do you hear that conversation?'

I nodded,' yep. Do you know him?'

'You know how I looked out for you and your mom?' I nodded,' well back when you're mom was with the Tragers, I used to watch out for Kyle too.'

'Ok, I trust you Uncle Tom.' I settled into my seat and looked through the magazine. I looked up at the other room again. The Tragers were talking, I strained my ears to listen. But this time I tried, a flash came across my mind, I tried again and felt blood trickle down on to my lip. The flashes happened again and for the second time, I blacked out completely.

**A/N Here it is the second chapter of hidden! I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**Thanks xx**

**PeppyXY**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hidden Away

_**She was so delicate. I loved to hold her. I could see bits of him everywhere in her. She owned his blue eyes and his loving heart. I couldn't have left her in there. What shall I do?**_

When I woke up this time felt the familar surface of smooth porcelain. I first thought that the last few days had all been a dream and I was back in my beach house in florida with my mom's arms wrapped round me. But then I opened my eyes and I saw I was back in Uncle Tom's bathroom.

But the situation seemed different. Like there was something wrong. I climbed out and almost slipped on the smooth surface. I etched open the door and saw Uncle Tom. He was looking through pictures on the glass table in the living area. He felt my presence and looked up at me.

I didn't move. He simply smiled,' what am I going to do with you?' He gestured I come and join him. I opened the door more and solemnly walked over. He held out a small box for me. I opened it and a smile found it's way onto my face. Inside was a long bin silver chain with a large silver number at the front. It shined brightly and I quickly attached it around my neck.

'781229! My lucky number! Oh thank you!' I hugged him round his neck.

'Calm down, Nicki. It's only a necklace. I was going to give it to you for your birthday but you looked like you needed it now.' He ruffled my hair,' I know you've had a hard few weeks and you really miss you're mom but you can be anything here! You can express yourself in many ways.'

'Can I come live with you, Uncle Tom? I like it here.' I played with the necklace around my neck.

'No, sorry Nicki but I'm in no way connected to you so I won't have legal rights. You have to go back.'

'But they hate me...'

'Well, the Tragers are very cautious. They were just discussing if they should trust you or not. They don't hate you.'

'Sure... Can I go for a walk?' I got up slowly.

'Yes ok... Would you like me to come with you?'

I looked at him questioningly,' I don't need a babysitter Uncle Tom...'

'Ok, and Nicki don't go stressing yourself out, you almost had a seizure.'

'Sure,' I walked into the bathroom and changed into some cleaner jeans and a black crop top with a red design and I grabbed the leather jacket again. For some reason I loved it. As I left the loft, I waved my phone at Uncle Tom and he placed his thumbs up. I grabbed a small shoulder bag and placed my purse inside. I thought I might buy something.

I walked down the streets aimlessly. I had no idea where to go but my mind processed the streets and kept an accurate data record. Surprisingly the familiarity of the previous days had gone and my mind felt calmer. After a while I found myself in a park filled with fields and basketball courts. There was also a lake so I sat down beside it on a slight embankment.

I closed my eyes and rested. Uncle Tom told me to meditate for at least ten minutes every day. After I'd finished I looked over the water. The summer day was warm and the sun was shining over the landscape. Suddenly something banged into me and I realised someone had tripped over me. I got up to see a teenage boy about my age wearing basketball kit and a skinny girl also my age wearing barely anything except for a bikini top and mini shorts.

'Watch where you're sitting, bitch!' The girl looked down at her shoes where a small scuff mark had appeared,' oh my god, you ruined my sandals! I'm going to have to buy new ones!' She looked at me with annoyance.

'It's only a mark, you don't have to buy new shoes for that.' I bent down to pick up by bag which had fallen off my shoulder. But I felt a stab of pressure in my left arm,' Ow! What was that for?' I looked at the girl then at the boy who was looking at the girl with embarrassment mixed with anger. The girl reached for my other arm and poked it as well.

'It's for ruining my outfit. Nobody ruins my outfit.'

'Its only a shoe...' I began to walk away when I felt a tug on my hair. I turned and stared at her. I was used to this. Nobody even talked to me back home.

'Oops! Sorry! Did that hurt?' She said.

'Yes,'

'Omg! Who is this chick?' She stepped forward but the boy grabbed her arm.

'Violette, don't.' She looked at him.

'Fine... But mark my words you're not going to want to be here any longer!' She stormed off. I turned and walked away

'I'm sorry...' I turned to see the boy, looking at me,' for Violette. She gets like that sometimes.'

'Oh thank you for apologising.' I carried on walking towards the basketball courts.

But then I felt a light tap on my shoulder and the boy came and joined my steps next to me,' um... I'm Mason... But people call me Mace'

I looked at him blankly,'that s usually when you tell me you're name.'

'Oh sorry... This is the longest someone's talked to me, I really don't now how to converse.'

He laughed a light chuckle,' how about you tell me your name and we carry on from there.'

'Oh I'm Nicole but people call me Nicki, well at least my mom did...' We neared the courts and we could see a crowd gathering.

'Wow! I think that's Dr Baylin! He's awesome at hoops. Come on!' He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the court. The noise got louder and the place was covered with kids but I could see someone throwing a basket ball and getting it in the hoop the whole time. I looked at the person throwing the ball.

I looked at him open mouthed. For there was Kyle getting the ball in the hoop every time. Mace pushed to the front and he dragged me behind him. I didn't want to go, Kyle was the last person, I wanted to see. When we got to the front we could see Kyle teaching a group of kids to shoot.

Then when he shoot another time the ball went in but bounced next to feet. That's when Kyle saw me,'Nicki?' Oh god! Where's Uncle Tom when I needed him?

'Kyle...' I said very unenthusiastically. I picked the ball up and twirled it on my finger.

'Wait? You know Dr Baylin?' Mace piped up next to me.

'Sure... Whatever...' I felt like I had to get out of there. So I left with a bang, I bounced the ball of a nearby bench then on the edge of a bin then onto a tree then in the hoop. Kyle looked at me weirdly.

'How did you do that?'

'I calculated the angle of trajectory and released the ball at the right power. Simple physics really...' I pushed my way through the crowd and back into the open. The kids shuffled apart when Kyle came after me but I ignored him.

'Have you done that before?' He called.

'Yeah me and my mom played but oh wait you don't think that she's my mom do you?' As I walked away, Kyle followed meaning the crowd of children and teenagers followed. This was not my day, not only does everyone know I'm here, they'll follow Kyle who'll follow me home and that wasn't good.

'Nicki look we're sorry for that night... We shouldn't have said what we did.'

'Kyle leave me alone! I'll get on fine on my own!' I turned to go.

'Wait!' He came towards me and looke at my necklace,' where'd you get this?'

'It's a present from Uncle Tom, if you must know! It's my lucky number!'

He touched it with his finger,'781229... who's Uncle Tom?'

'Get off and leave me alone!' I beginning to get stressed and I didn't want another seizure so I ran and quick as I could. I looked back and realised Kyle was following me but the rest of the crowd had given up. I hurried towards of group of trees and quickly became lost.

'Nicki, stop please.' Kyle was calling to me. I was getting paranoid, the stress was too much.

'Kyle, stop! It hurts!' He stopped chasing me and my legs gave way, so I need up sat at the bottom of a tree. That's when I heard Kyle slowly approach me.

'Where does it hurt?' He bent down next to me,' I'm sorry, Nicki I keep pressuring you.'

I pointed to my head, then to my ankles. He slowly placed his warm hands on them and closed his eyes. It reminded me of when mom used to wrap me in her arms and close her eyes. I missed her but Kyle's touch felt very similar to hers.

Suddenly my body relaxed and the pain in my ankles subsided. I looked at Kyle who was smiling at me.

'Feeling better?' I liked his smile,' there's a reason I'm a doctor. I'm sorry Nicki, we all are. It's just we've been very... Cautious and nervous these past ten years. We don't have a large area of trust. What I'm trying to say is we'd love for you to come stay with us.' I was still deciding if I should trust them. Kyle looked at me, he smiled,' you look so much like Jessi.' Then he noticed my empty abdomen,' you don't have a belly button.' He chuckled. He reached to see and I let him, he touch felt caring.

'Yeah, I don't. I think it's because my mum didn't have one either. She said I was like her in too many ways.' I turned to Kyle who pulled his shirt up.

'I don't have one either.' I stared and true enough he owned no belly button. He picked me up and carried me back to the park,'think you can walk now?'

I nodded and he set me down. We walked together for a while. I noticed people were looking at me and I felt insecure.

'Kyle? I thought you were called Trager why is everyone calling you Dr Baylin?'

'That was my real father's name. He died. And I wanted to be connected to him so I changed my name.'

'Oh so you were adopted like my mom?' He nodded,' I didn't know that, you seem so at home with them,'

'Oh well, um... I've known them a long time...' Suddenly I heard a fast beating heart pounding in my ears. Weird.. I thought.

'Ok then... What can you tell me about my mom? You probably know things about her I don't.' We had made are way back to the courts where a game was going on. There were a lot of spectators and I saw Mace run up and score a goal. He saw me and winked. My face became warm and I had no idea why. But then I spotted Violette at the side and she made a gesture at me,by drawing her fire across her neck.

Kyle noticed her,' how'd you know, Violette?'

I scoffed,' I don't know her she just tripped over me when I was laying on the grass. And now she thinks I ruined her shoes.' We watched the game for a while together until the ball came and landed at our feet.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me!**

**Thanks XX **

**PeppyXY**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hidden Surprise

Kyle leant down and pick up the ball; he passed it to me,'throw it in the net.' I did what he told me and it landed in first time,'nice!' He held out his hand for a high five and I hit it.

'That felt cool...' All the crowd were looking at me and Kyle.' I think I just got noticed.' There were shouts of 'cool' and some like 'Dr Baylin! Can you teach us that?'

He smiled at me and looked back at the game. I saw Mace looking at me again. When they had finished that quarter, one boy answered his phone and then there was a sigh from his team as he told them something.

'That boy, Greg his moms in the hospital he has to go.' Kyle said next to me.

'How do you know?'

'Oh I can lip read.' I saw one of the boys point over to me. Mace nodded and then ran over,' he's going to ask you to play,' Kyle smiled cheekily.

'No he's not.' When Mace reached me he was out of breath slightly but he still smiled.

'Hey... Um... Greg had to go, his mom's gone to the hospital,' I looked at Kyle surprised,' and we were uh... Wondering if you'd play,'

'Um...'

'She'd love to...' Kyle interrupted me,' go on, it'll make you feel better.'

'Great! I'll tell them you'll play,' Mace ran back and I realised I had no choice but to play. I slipped off my bag and jacket and handed them to Kyle. Then I tied my hair up in a band. Kyle gave me some encouragement as I made my way to the court.

'They want me to thank you,' Mace walked up to me and Andes me the ball.

'Why won't they come and tell me themselves?' I asked as I bounced the ball, to get used to it.

'Oh, um...' His cheeks went red,' I... They don't know you very well,'

'Oh and you do?' he laughed and we got to playing.

'Who's this chick?' Said a rough looking guy. He was obviously the captain of the other team.

'She's a sub, Rudy!' Mace replied, it seemed like he was defending me. I suddenly got a rush through my body when we started. I grabbed the ball from the boy named Rudy and dodged past him. I then jumped and shot. There was a silence then a cheer from my team meant the rest of the crowd cheered. I looked over to Kyle who placed his thumbs up and clapped.

When the game had finished we had won by 34 points. The guys of the team smiled at me then asked if I wanted to join them for a drink. But I checked my phone and saw Uncle Tom had sent me a message.

Where are you? Thought you'd be back by now! Uncle T

'Oh I'm sorry but I have to go... Like now!' I grabbed my jacket from Kyle,' I have to go somewhere right now but I'll be at the house by 6,'

He nodded and I rushed to leave the park. That's when I heard Mace's voice from behind me...

'Hey um.. Nicki! Wait up!' He grabbed my shoulder and stopped me,' wait, um... Thanks for today, here's my number..' He handed me a slip of paper,' call me...'

'Um... Sure...' I than ran, I could feel my cheeks warming up as I ran away. Was I blushing? I had not had the pleasure of experiencing this feeling. I wondered why it was happening.

I ran the whole way back to Uncle Tom's place and it didn't even make me feel weak in anyway. I came in and closed the door behind me. When I turned back, there was Uncle Tom looking at me.

'Nicki... I'd hoped you'd have gotten here sooner,' he walked over to me and guided me towards the sofa.

'Why what's wrong?' I was worried now.

'Well, I think I may have found a lead...' He was struggling to say it.

'A lead to what? To a TV? For a dog?'

'To where your mother is...' The shock hit me and desperately wanted to see my mom.

'Where? When? Why?' He ignored my pleads.

'I have to go check it out...'

'You have to let me come with you!' I squeezed his arm in anticipation.

'No! I want you to stay in Seattle with the Tragers...' Just a few minutes ago I was happy you be going back to the Tragers but now knowing that my mom was somewhere. I wanted to help her.

'But...'

'No buts... You'll do as I say... Ok? I'll drop you off at their house.' I admitted defeat so I went into the bathroom and gathered my stuff. When I was ready I looked at Uncle Tom who had packed some gear he said he would need. I looked at him my eyes pleading, but he simply shook his head.

The drive to the Tragers seemed too long, when we arrived my stomach ached every time I took a step towards the front door. I waved then he was gone but he had gone to get my mother back

'Who was that?' I jumped when I heard Kyle speak behind me. How long he had been there I had no idea.

'Oh that's Uncle Tom,' I moved towards the house. If my mom was out there, in trouble, I wanted to help. I heard Kyle follow me,' he's not really my uncle. He's mom's protector. He was yours.'

'Foss?' He held the door open for me and looked at me questionably.

'I think that was his name. Mom said she had always been in danger and Uncle Tom helped her. He cared for us.'

'Did she say what danger?' I shook my head as Kyle offered to take my jacket. My mom kept a lot of secrets. It's not like I didn't know. But one thing I do know is she kept those secrets for a reason.

'Anyway Nicole and Stephen are out for their anniversary dinner, so it's just you and me. I'll show you your room.' He led me down the hall and opened the door to the room I recognised was the one I'd been in already.

'This was Jessi's room.'

'My mom's room?' I loved it. I could feel her presence within everything.

'Yes, nothing's been moved, Nicole was hoping Jessi might come home one day, I miss her,'

I walked over to the bed and ran my hand across the duvet,' I can't sleep here,' he was going to find out sooner or later that I was weird.

'Course you can, even though Jessi's missing, she'll be with you always,' he walked up next to me.

'No, it's not that I think I shouldn't sleep in my mom's room, it's just I can't sleep on a bed,'

'Well, what do you sleep in?' He smiled like he thought I was kidding.

'Please don't laugh at me, it's just I've never been able to sleep on a bed. I've slept in a tub.' I looked at him expecting him to burst out laughing but he was wide eyed.

'Really? No way! That is just weird.' He smiled.

'Yeah, I get that a lot,' I frowned.

'No! Sorry, it's just... Follow me!' He led me out the room and to a door opposite it,' this is my room,' he opened the door and I was shocked. Firstly because there was large tub in the middle just like mine at home but secondly because there was a lady stood in the middle of the tub; and she was hardly covered up.

'Hillary!' Shouted Kyle.

* * *

**A/N I hope this really gets you thinking! Would love to have any ideas! I'm just getting back in the swing of things so please enjoy!**

**Thanks xx **

**PeppyXY**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hidden Tale

'Hillary, what are you doing? We said we'd meet up tomorrow.'

This lady named Hillary climbed out the tub and pecked him on the cheek,' sorry, but I couldn't stay away,' she leant her head on Kyle's shoulder,' I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were busy...' She looked me up and down.

Kyle placed his arm round her waist,' Hillary, this is Nicki, Nicki this is Hillary, my girlfriend.'

Girlfriend? Kyle has a girlfriend! This screamed in my head. Kyle didn't look like the kind of guy to have a girlfriend. He was more of a quiet helpful Boy Scout and this girl didn't suit him at all.

'Hello, sweetie! Where'd you come from?' She spoke to me in a strange voice.

'Florida,' I went and walked into Kyle's room. I ran my hand on the edge of the tub and smiled. I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep in a bed.

I looked back at the two adults in the doorway. Hillary was looking at me like I had done something wrong. Kyle was looking at her.

'Ok, I'll rephrase my question. Why are you here and who are you?' Hillary wasn't very trustworthy in my eyes. Kyle spoke before I could.

'Nicki is my niece.' Strangely I felt a weird sensation run through me; like what he had just said was wrong,' she's Jessi's daughter. And...'

'She's missing so I'm staying here,' I interrupted I really found this situation to be awkward.

'She's missing? Wow, I never expected her to just disappear!' Hillary exclaimed. I looked at her sternly,' but I never expected her to get knocked up either!'

'Why what do you mean? Tell me!' Hillary looked a tiny bit scared,' what's this secret everyone knows about my mom? What was she like?'

'Sweetie, you sound like you haven't seen your mom in years! How long has she been gone?'

I didn't want to answer her but I did,' two weeks... But Uncle Tom told me that he's going to find her. And I know he's always truthful with me.'

With that I left the room and explored the house. I managed to find the bathroom and I sat down in the tub. I would've sat in Kyle's but I didn't. I was sure Kyle wasn't meant for Hillary, I mean she looked like a slut for starters. She had an annoying childish voice, for seconds and she spoke to me like I was getting on her bad side.

For some reason, Kyle standing there had made me feel angry and annoyed. I wasn't jealous! Of course not he's like 12 years older than me. It would be disturbing. It's just deep down I felt like he was betraying someone. It didn't know who but just someone.

I laid my head down and scrunched up in a ball. I thought about my mom. I hoped she was safe and not in any danger. I would dread to think how I would feel if I lost her. I felt tears fall down my face and I sunk lower in the tub. Mom was missing and I couldn't do anything about it!

I woke up the next day with a pillow under my head and a blanket over me. I smiled and rubbed my eyes then I climbed out; washing my face before leaving the room. I walked out in the hallway and down the stairs. Nicole and Stephen were in the kitchen making breakfast.

'Hello, Nicki, it's good to see you again. We're very sorry about...'

'I know. It's ok... How was your anniversary?' They looked at me surprised.

'It was great, thanks for asking.' She smiled,' would you like some pancakes?'

I nodded,' yes please, I'll just get changed,' I made my way to my mom's room and grabbed a clean black ruffled crop top and white jeggings. I was clearing my jeans and I found a small bit of paper. I realised it was Mace's number. I had forgotten to call him. I decided to do it later.

While we eat breakfast, I asked where Kyle was. Nicole told me he worked the morning shift at the hospital. I told them my mom was a doctor too. She was quite successful and earned a lot of money. It was strange her and Kyle had something so much in common.

Nicole said Lori worked at the local high school as a music teacher and she was going to help me come in. We were going on the Monday to talk to the principle.

By Monday afternoon, I was now a student at Beachwood High School. Lori was really nice and she seemed to love music. She took me to The Rack to grab a milkshake. That's where I saw Hillary. She was stood next to the smoothie counter with her finger rolling up and down a guy's arm. It wasn't Kyle. And she was flirting.

Lori sat me down at a computer as she grabbed me a drink. I stared at Hillary and gave her my best scary look. She saw me but I quickly turned and tapped on the computer. I logged onto my old schools website and began flicking around. It seemed some students had graffitied on the wall. I clicked onto the picture and saw what they had done. It said 'Local freak lost her mom! The freaks have left for good.' I was wide mouthed. They were talking about me. I looked closely at the signed mark...

'Hey, sweetie!' I was knocked out of concentration by Hilary's hi-pitched voice. She was about to look at the screen but I closed it quickly.

'Hillary...' I couldn't look at her at all. She had been openly flirting with other guys when she was going out with Kyle. I felt like punching her in the face.

'What's wrong sweetie?' She was making me feel worse. Firstly, I was being called a freak back home and my uncle (saying that still didn't feel good) was dating a flirt.

'Nothing, go away, Hillary.' With that Lori came back with my drink and grabbed it and looked at the screen.

'What's got you going crazy, you are so like Jessi!' Hillary's mood had changed and her voice had risen

'Hillary! Calm down!' Lori looked around some people in the cafe were looking at us,'come with me,' she grabbed Hillary's arm and yanked her out of ear-shot. I wanted to hear what they said. I concentrated carefully and my ears filtered.

'Hillary! What's wrong? Why are you having a go at Nicki?' Lori was whispering loudly.

'She's totally ignoring me. Like what that bitch of a mother she has.'

I stopped concentrating and was rushed with noise again. I needed to get to the bottom of this. What did my mom do that was so bad? I looked towards the computer again and stared at the picture. And the signature at the bottom. 'Noel Latter' he was the local bully and he always picked on me. Just because I never got anything wrong.

'What's that?' I heard Kyle's voice and I jumped.

'Graffiti... From my old school,' I glanced over at Hillary. She was standing extremely close to another boy. Kyle was going to see.

'Nicking? Is something matter?'

'Yes... Could you tell me what is so bad about mom? Tell me about who she was!'

* * *

** A/N I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if I made Hillary seem bad but it was the idea that came to my head. Please review!**

**Peppy XY**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hidden Below

Kyle looked at me and he concentrated on my begging eyes. My mom was a mystery to me sometimes but a comfort at other times. There was also the problem of Hillary. Kyle was just too delicate to the likes of girl trouble my mom had told me.

I glanced over again quickly and saw her holding the guy's muscles. She became a devil in a matter of seconds. Kyle was still looking at me and he sighed. I hoped he was going to tell me. My mom... I missed her...

'Nicki, your mom was exceptional and intelligent. She was beautiful and strong. Sometimes she did things which she thought were perfectly acceptable, like walking around naked.' He smiled slightly and I was confused,' Jessi was... Also very isolated... Once I believe she "faked" jumping off a building and walking across water just to get attention. She had a troubled past. She was thought of as an "it" not a "she".'

'Um... Kyle...' I noticed he was always smiling and he looked at lot happier when he was talking about my mom, it felt weird but good,' I overheard Hillary call my mom a bitch,' he looked shocked and then turned his head. He really shouldn't have done that, Hillary was now leaning on the guy and he was touching her. I kept glancing between her and Kyle waiting for her to notice him looking.

Strangely he turned to me, he looked now really shaken but his kind face was covering this,' well, Hillary had always had a grudge against your mom, she um...' He looked at her again,' she... Your mom, ruined Hillary's broadcast and she got annoyed, they were never really friends. Then ten years ago, a few days before Jessi disappeared, she began to become slow and isolated. We had no idea why but she was pulling away from us, we felt slowly separated. So Lori was sulking and Hillary wanted to cheer her up so she went to see Jessi. Jessi wasn't talkative at all and she snapped, she was having a nightmare and woke up with her hand around Hillary's neck. Your mom went missing a two days after.'

'Wow, now I see, my mom was emotionally unstable.'

'Yes, sort of, our family had loads of theories as to why she left, Josh kept thinking she was eloping with an alien, Lori thought it was because of what happened with Hillary, I thought it was because of what happened between...' He looked at the girl behind the counter,' no, you don't need to know that,'

I nodded, I understood that Kyle had told me about my mom with love and caring he must have been a great brother. I turned back to the computer and at the graffiti. Kyle looked with me and gasped.

'Was this about you?' He asked looking concerned.

I nodded, unfortunately it was,' I think so, but I'm used to it.' I closed it down and downed my drink,' Kyle, have you finished your shift?' He smiled and nodded, taking glances at Hillary,' then I think I will take you shopping.'

His face changed,' shopping?'

'Yes! You could use a whole new wardrobe! I have analysed modern trends and fashions for your look and I think I know what would suit you!' I grabbed his hand and shouted,' come on Kyle!' I turned and saw Hillary suddenly jump out of her embrace and thought you deserved that.

When we reached the mall, it was busy but not crowded. I dragged him from store to store buying him the correct trends and outfits. He seemed to have forgotten all about Hillary. He loved the afternoon, we laughed and danced at some store music that was way out of date. It was great!

Afterwards we went home and Nicole was making dinner. Kyle insisted I helped and so that time was great. Nicole was a great teacher and she taught me how to do each individual thing. When the dinner was finally in the oven I went to see Kyle who had retreated to his room.

I turned the handle and saw him laying in his tub fast asleep but he was sweating and looked agitated. I quickly ran over and pressed my palm to his forehead, he was boiling hot. I ran and got some cold water and dipped it in a towel. I placed it on his forehead. Nicole came running in to see what was the matter. She told me to get her Kyle's phone.

I searched his jacket and pulled it out. I handed it to Nicole who phoned someone. I placed my hand on his forehead again and hoped he would get better. He was stammering now,' ke.. ...sa..a..aaf..e cccom...ee..ho...ome... re..reun...ite,'

I placed the cold towel on him again hoping to get his temperature down. I was so worried and scared. Suddenly a man burst in the room and moved towards Kyle carrying a bag.

'Declan! That was fast...' Nicole exclaimed. The man knelt the opposite side to the tub to me and placed two small discs in Kyle's temple. He then placed what were electrical transfer rods on the discs and activated them. Kyle jolted up but then back down I was scared for him.

'What was that?'

'Its an electrical transfer coil. It snaps him out of that state.' The man answered,' Kyle made it in case of an emergency.' He gathered his stuff and stood up.

Nicole was flustered but gave the man a handshake,' thank you for getting here so quick, Declan.'

Declan nodded,' I do only live next door Mrs Trager.'

I smiled at him as he left. Then I placed my hand on Kyle's temple again. His temperature had dropped around ten degrees lower. I found it weird.

'What...' I looked at Nicole.

'Something like his happens every so often but not as intense as this time. It's a sign which means something is about to happen, he'll wake up in a bit,' then she added,' I hope..'

Nicole left and went to check on dinner, while I sat and looked at Kyle. He was delicate and simple I wondered why this would happen to him. He had stopped stuttering now and he was calmer, much calmer. When he finally opened his eyes, he was fuzzy and confused. He saw me and smiled,'what are you doing here?'

I laughed and left the room; allowing him to change into some clean clothes as the ones he was wearing were sweat covered. I went and sat outside on the steps leading up to the front door. The cool night breeze whisked past my face and my black hair followed its path.

I felt much calmer and relaxed. My stress levels were reduced greatly but I knew something else was happening in the night. I heard footsteps hit the pavement and I looked up. It was Mace and he was walking towards the house next door. He looked up at me and his eyes opened.

'Nicki? Wasn't it? From the park?' He leaned on the wall and smiled at me.

'Yes, I didn't think you would remember,' I got up and walked towards him.

'Why? I wouldn't forget you.' He smiled that smile again and I sat up on the wall; facing the house.

'I told you before, I'm not used to people talking to me.'

He sat up next to me; facing the street,' that can't be true... Who'd not want to talk to you? I think you're cool,'

'Yeah right, people ignored me, I was a nobody,'

'Well, you've got a new friend.'

We sat in silence for a while before Nicole called to me from the house,'Nicki! Dinner! Oh, Mason, why don't you go and ask your uncle if you'd like to join us!'

He nodded and hopped off the wall,' of course Mrs T,'

I jumped off the wall too and watched him walk into the next house. This was going to be an eventful night, I could feel it.

* * *

**A/N i hope you liked This! What do you think happens next? **

**Thanks xx **

**PeppyXY**


End file.
